


Bound in Blood

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a 3 sentence fic prompt Cesare/Lucrezia, Bound in Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in Blood

It is said that marriage makes two into one flesh, but the same blood that runs in his veins already runs in Lucrezia's. If her heart should stop then his would cease to beat a moment later. They are, and always have been, as one, in heart, in blood, in body and soul.

[(original prompt/fill)](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/149434.html?thread=4305594#t4305594)


End file.
